okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Mouth
The Ice Mouth, or Ice Lips, is a type of demon encountered in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. It belongs to the Wheeled Destruction category of demons. Description The Ice Mouth is first encountered in the Moon Cave, responsible for the frozen statue of Moegami. Amaterasu has to defeat this demon to obtain Inferno. Like all other demons of the Wheeled Destruction type, the Ice Mouth is an oxcart wheel with eight wooden spokes and several small lips on its rim. Its unique characteristics that sets it from other demons of the type comes from its signature pair of lips and ice crystals. The Ice Lips has a different depiction in Ōkamiden. It is first encountered in the Five-Story Pagoda during Chibiterasu and Nanami's trip there.The Ice Lips is now a spinning top carved from ice with a signature pair of lips and a sharp-pointed ice protrusion as the axis. It also has a straw hat with several ice stakes piercing it. Background ''Ōkami'' As legends hold, the Ice Mouth was a woman who made frigid comments in life. After death, her soul was bounded to a demonic wheel. Now she moves across and around cities and towns alike, freezing those whose mouths are open from screams of terror. ''Ōkamiden'' A child Red imp is always depicted as riding a spinning top with a pair of lips on it. However, when that top rebelled, it infused with its former master and became this icy abomination. Now a separate being, the Ice Lips avoids any new masters. Bestiary entries "A woman who made frigid comments was bound to a demon wheel. Now icy, she rolls through the city streets, freezing those with open mouths. Smoke a pipe or use Inferno to burn this evil foe." "The current form of a Red imp who merged with his top. Eschewing any other master with a cold touch, this creature nigh impossible to approach. Perhaps fire could succeed where other weapons fail." Strategy ''Ōkami'' As an Ice Mouth emerges, immediately struck it once to prompt it to attack Amaterasu after a brief moment; use this time window to gain some distance from the demon, because most of the time, it will use a spinning attack that cannot be defended against at close. As the demon attacks, execute a Sub-Reflector counterattack to fatally damage it to the verge of death. After the pile-driver, the Ice Mouth will be stunned, an opportunity for Amaterasu to use Golden Fury and Brown Rage to farm it. Deal a final strike to the demon to kill it, whether with a Divine Instrument or the Thief's Glove, then use Inferno or Fireburst as the Floral Finisher. ''Ōkamiden'' There is not much farming Chibiterasu can do with the Ice Lips. Immediately when an Ice Lips emerges, use Inferno, Fireburst or a shot of the Providence Crystal's fire element to dispel its defensive ice shield, then bash it to death. Glaives are good for their heavy hits, but the Providence Crystal's fire crystals does exceptional damage. Note that Chibiterasu may not be able to finish the Ice Mouth off the first time he melts its protection (if he doesn't use the Providence Crystal), and when it came to, it will begin to either summon icicle to sprout up in a line from it to Chibiterasu's location, or fire a mass of freezing ice crystal over a distance. Stay on the move, and retaliate with Inferno or Fireburst to melt the protection again, and resume assaulting. When the Ice Lips dies, use Inferno or Fireburst as its Floral Finisher. Trivia *According to Ōkami's Bestiary entry of the Ice Mouth, the woman who became this demon had made "frigid" comments in life, but in the context of the entry, "frigid" means "forbidding in manner; dull and unanimated; stiff and formal", instead of the original meaning. **"Frigid" in the context of the Bestiary Entry does not hold the original meaning of "cold; wanting heat or warmth; of low temperature". Category:Enemies in Ōkami Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden